


The First Weeping Angel

by Dragonfire13



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weeping Angel Castiel, Weeping Angels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first weeping angel is born from the pain of losing the one he loved most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Weeping Angel

_"When the Angel of the Lord shall cry his weeping shall create a new creature who shall cry and eat time everywhere in the universe."_

No one understood what that meant for thousands of years every since a Prophet of God had placed that in a temple many wondered what it was. Angels had laugh and sneered saying that an angel would never 'weep' and that it meant nothing. That was until the year 2020 in a town called Lawrence, Kansas. A loud whirring sound could be heard before a large blue police box landed in the center of a graveyard. The door was opened just as the roar of a '67 impala and the squeal of tires as the pealed away. "Where are we Doctor?" Clara asked as she pushed open the door and stepped out before turning and glaring at the Doctor who looked around curiously.

"We seem to be in Lawrence, Kansas 2020." The Doctor said as he looked around wondering why before stopping his eyes widening as he watched a man wearing a trench coat walk towards a grave under a large tree. The grave was freshly made by a day or two and the man seemed to be talking softly to the grave. "Doctor! Are you listening!?"

"Shh!" the Doctor softly hissed before saying "Do you know what that is over there?"

"Um no..?"

"That my dear is one if the most gorgeous creatures ever made. That is an angel of the lord."

"It just looks like a guy in a trench coat though.... Wait what's he doing?" Both watched as the angel bent down and placed his lips against the name on the grave before walking behind it. The sun seemed to hit right down onto him as two shadows of wings could be seen before the beginning of stone could be seen on there outline as they were tucked back and the angel fell to his knees. The trench coat fell around the grave stone seeming to pool around it like a blanket but not covering the name or dates. The angel's face went up to the sky for a moment before he bent forward, hands coming up as his now fully stone wings could be seen and were now lowered enough to touch the ground. Tears could be seen building up in his eyes before he started to weep. "We need to leave." The Doctor said as he grabbed Clara and started to drag her to the TARDIS.

"What? Why!?"

"We shouldn't see what's about to happen, or even have seen this." he managed to get her inside and close the door before the whole TARDIS shook as a shrieking sob went though the air before silence before wing beats filled the air and the Doctor said "That was the very first weeping angel, and the ones he created."

Silence filled the TARDIS, while outside sitting behind the grave was a angel made of stone, its eyes filled with emotions that no human, demon, or monster would have the chance to see and say what it was. 2 years later another Winchester would join the graveyard, but the angel never moved to protect his grave. His one and only duty was to protect the righteous man's grave and have people see him by sending them to past to see him. Written in neat cursive by an angel's blade on the first grave said

_Dean Winchester_

_Beloved Brother, Lover and The Righteous Man_

_1979-2020_

**Author's Note:**

> I made this like four months ago and just now got it up after I started to go through old stuff in my folders.


End file.
